


Office Strike

by DinkyElf



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post CoE, stuck in office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinkyElf/pseuds/DinkyElf
Summary: This is a small ficlet which just popped into my head.





	Office Strike

He was monologuing, pacing the office and waving a knife. The damage to the glass door pane would be covered by their insurance but their premiums would go up... again.

“Paranoid, i’m NOT paranoid... I know they put a chip in my head... CIA and MI5, KGB..”

Strike had been sat at Robin’s desk being shown something on the computer, when the man had entered with a crash. As far as Robin was aware neither herself not Cormoran had ever met this man before.

“That’s how they know.. that’s how they know..”

Robin felt sad for the man. He was obviously in pain and ill but she knew better than to engage with his delusion at that moment . He wasn’t really going to hurt them. He just needed help.

“All the worlds a stage, Men and Women mearly players.“

After the previous occasion(s) of office disruption and damage, both the landlord and the insurance company had insisted that they get a panic alarm. This alarm had been discretely installed under Robin’s desk. She had pressed it about 5 minutes ago.

“And then the lover, sighing like furnace, with a woeful ballad made to his mistress' eyebrow.”

Strike was sat about a foot away from Robin. Their fingers brushing under the table. Whispering almost inaudiblly “You know Rob? When we get out of here we should go to Haringay Registry Office”. Robin coughed shocked “..what??”. “I want to marry you. I want to do it in two weeks. I love you” he whispered.

“Then the solider, full of strange oaths”

She hoped that the sirens wouldn’t make the man worse. They should be here soon, the police. 

“Sans teeth, sans eyes, sans taste, sans everything”

The man had collapsed into the farting couch. With a small sob the man covered his face and started rocking.

“Ok” she whispered squeezing Strikes fingers. “Sir?” Addressing the man oppersite “if you put the knife down, do you want a cup of tea?”

**Author's Note:**

> So this just came to me and I thought I’d write it. I will prob come back and edit this but am sending it out into the world for now! 
> 
> The quotes are Shakespeare


End file.
